Minaduki Rui
|color = jun |colorlight = junlight |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 水無月 涙 |romaji = Minadzuki Rui |nickname = Petit Demon Lord |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = |gender = Male |age = 22 years old (2019 setting) |birthday = June 16th |height = 169 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = B |relatives = Unnamed parents Rei (older brother) |unit = |partner = (Juniors Group 2) |fanclub = pluvia |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of June. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Rui is a lanky, rather short young male has greyish-green hair, with several locks reaching past his shoulder, and turquoise-colored eyes. He has a scar on his body that resulted from an incident when he was five years old, and constantly has a band-aid on the left side of his neck and another on his left-chest area.Tsukiuta. June: Minaduki Rui Character PageTsukiuta. June: Minaduki Rui - "Rainy moment", drama parts He has a stiff body, sensitive skin, low blood pressure, noise-sensitive, among other things. However, he started building up his stamina, although it remains at a level below average. Personality Rui comes off as innocent and naive, to the point that Shimotsuki Shun has (somewhat negatively) influenced his way of thinking. However, he can also do rather unexpected things whilst maintaining a straight face. He possesses a unique worldview, which makes him nonreactive to things such as scary stories.Minaduki Rui Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) History Rui possesses a natural talent for music, particularly the piano, and has participated in national and international competitions from childhood. However, following a discord with his older brother, Rei, who did not possess the same music talent as Rui, as well as disagreements with his parents involving his musical career as a pianist, Rui has ran away from home, was picked-up by Fuduki Kai and had been living with him until they were scouted. He was scouted due to Kai (who had been scouted while helping out with some people moving into the talent production's dorms) showing the talent company a picture of Rui, who had just woken up, looking out-of-focus, and said company encouraged Kai to bring Rui along to become an idol.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 15 Dec 2013, 8:54 PM Relationships Kannaduki Iku Kannaduki Iku and Rui had a lot of distance in the start but Rui started to open up to him which is the result of Rui calling Iku for "Ikkun" Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", drama parts . He also is the only one that Rui calls by nickname. Rui calls other members that live in the dorm by their names only. Tsukiuta. Official Fanbook Terase Yuno Yuno and Rui seems to be on good terms, as Rui lets Yuno play with his cat Yamato.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Yuno is taller and stronger than Rui, proved that once she was able to carry him bridal style, which apparently made Rui a little mortified.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Fuduki Kai Kai took in Rui after the latter ran away from home, even Yamato, who Rui took with him. Kai, quite used to taking care of those younger than him, treats Rui as if he were his own son, or at least, a younger brother of his. Shimotsuki Shun Because Rui is really naïve and innocent, Shun likes to teach him a lot of weird things. Rui doesn’t like how Shun looks happy whenever he missed when he plays bowling. Mutsuki Hajime Because his older brother was a classmate of Mutsuki Hajime, he had been told about Hajime and at the time before he met with Hajime he had a one-sided acquaintance with him. Nagatsuki Yoru Rui consider him as a mother of Procellarum, since Yoru always taking care of Procellarum member. Rui likes pudding the one Yoru made for him too. Shiwasu Kakeru Kakeru worried for Rui when Rui stopped to take a rest in an errand for Kai. He asked if Rui feels fine.Rainy moment (ED Mini-drama) Later on, when they have lived in the same dorm, their relationship develops pretty well. Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **His surname, Minaduki (水無月, Minadzuki), is the name of the sixth month of the lunar calendar. **His given name, Rui (涙), literally translates to either "tears" or "sympathy". ***The kanji of his name can also be read as "shizuku", which translates to "drop of water". Thus his name is an allusion to tsuyu, the rainy season usually occurring from early-June to mid-July. *Similarly, his and Terase Yuno's official fanclub also reflects their position as June representatives: **Their official fanclub name, pluvia, is derived from Latin has the meaning of "rain".Wiktionary entry on the word "pluvia" **Their fanclub motif is that of a cat and droplets of water. The cat represents Rui's pet cat, Yamato, while the droplets of water represents the rainy season that often occurs on June. **Their crest is that of a hydrangea, which blooms on rainy season and thus often affiliated with the month of June. Trivia *His eyesight is 1.0.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He is said to be mother-like and the most cat-like among the 12 idols.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He is left-handed. According to Iku, Rui's handwriting is unique. *Sometimes, he talks to Yamato. *He is weak towards both heat and cold. *He can't eat hot food, just like cats. *His favorite foods are pudding, omurice and egg sandwich. *His favorite pudding is the one Yoru made for him. *He has an older brother named Rei **Rei is 2 years older than Rui **Rei is Mutsuki Hajime's classmate."Rainy Moment" OP Drama CD **Rei is jealous of Rui because of Rui's talents in music. *After his confrontation with his brother and parents, he ran away from home and met Fuduki Kai. *His mother is a pianist and his father is a conductor. *He has some scars on his body. *After one year has passed since Rui entered the dormitory, he has reconciled with his older brother. *He is not good at building relationship with other people. When he just entered the dorm, he put quite a distance with other members. *During the time of debut he stated that he actually doesn’t want to be an idol. But after being able to get closer to other members, he changed his mind. *According to him, every Procellarum member has their own voice tone and he managed to see through their personality with it. **About Shun: “It’s like the music itself, comfortably flowing. It’s like he’s laughing while singing about fun things, so I don’t feel any bad feeling from it.” **About Kai: “It’s like a calm big ocean, listening to it makes me feel at ease.” **About You: “It portrays freedom. It’s uneven and fierce, but is actually really kind” **About Yoru: “It’s full of lucidity and gentleness. It feels like you’re wrapped on it.” **About Iku: “It’s bright and full of spirit. It has a power to keep on being positive and to move forward. *He is really naïve and innocent. That’s why Shun likes to teach him a lot of weird things (And sometimes Arata does too) *He doesn’t attend school *He is really bad at drawing, but he himself doesn’t seem to notice it *His body is terribly stiff *He claimed that he’s not frail, but in reality he has no physical strength. Iku often tells him “It’s okay even if it’s just a light exercise, so please do some exercise!” but he almost always refuses it. *He is a terrible dancer (As noted by Arata) *He is into bowling lately after Shun, You and Koi took him to play with them. He doesn’t like how Shun looks happy whenever he missed, so he practiced a lot to the point that he could normally hit 2 or 3 pins now *Lately he starts composing songs *He still believes in Santa Claus *Until now, most members even Iku doesn’t know his family circumstances. Iku said he wanted to hear it directly from Rui and will wait until he’s willing to talk to him. Tsukiuta. The Animation episode 02 *According to Terase Yuno Rui's easily misunderstood. Tsukiuta.The Animation episode 8 He doesn't show his emotions much, and he also doesn't talk very often, so people would think he is cold and not friendly. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Minaduki Rui